1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated fishing rod and more particularly pertains to apparatus to allow fishing when ambient lighting conditions are poor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for illuminating fishing rods is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating fishing rods are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,287 to Myers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,980 to McCollough and U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,247 to Robinson each depict a fishing rod with illumination sources mounted on the fishing rod handle for directing light substantially in line with the rod and rod guides thereon.
Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. Des.299,377 to Garcia and U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,712 to Williams. Each depicts a illumination source that may be externally mounted to the rod.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fishing rod comprising a hollow translucent rod that is internally illuminated by a light source in the handle. Furthermore, the prior art does not readily allow the rod to be illuminated at its tip, this characteristic proving to be valuable at night when trolling or when fishing from the shore using bottom baits.
In this respect, the illuminated fishing rod, according to the present inventions, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of fishing under conditions of poor ambient lighting conditions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved illuminated fishing sticks. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.